


Forever

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [77]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordshostage, killer and failure.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So, today’s words from sterekdrabbles are hostage, killer and failure, so I did _the sappiest shit to ever sap_. It’s pure fluff and sap and cute. You’re welcome. xD (I hope you like it! ♥)
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/173676517767).)

Stiles nudged Derek’s chin up with his nose and playfully bit his throat.

“Grr,” he said. “You’re my hostage now, I’m never letting you go:” 

Derek laughed. “Never? What kind of a hostage taker are you?”

“The dedicated kind,” Stiles said. He pulled back and grinned at Derek.

“Not the killer kind then?”

“Hey, I’m not a failure hostage taker, I’m an _expert_ and I’mma keep you forever.” He hesitated a little before getting a little box from his pocket. “Maybe even put a ring on it?”

Derek’s eyes went wide, then he grinned. “Oh my god, yes, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
